kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
EP04 (Slayers)
Dash! Run for It! Magic Doesn't Work? (Japanese: Dash! 逃にげろ! 魔法まほうが使つかえ ない?, lit. Dash! Nigero! Mahō ga tsukae nai?) is the fourth episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 28, 1995. Synopsis Shocked to the core of what Rezo said, Lina wrestles the thought of the ressurection of the demon king. To help Gourry understand the true volume of the threat Rezo spoke of, she explains, in simpler terms, the war of the monsters and gods. Lina: According to the legend, a long long time ago, this world we live on had a great staff thrust into it. There was the world sitting on top of it, smooth and round like... like... how can I explain it? Take this egg on the end of my fork. Try think of it like that. Around the edge of the world, two groups waged an ancient battle. One was the race of demons, the other the race of Gods. Leading them was Ruby Eyed Shabranigdu, the Demon King / Dark Lord and Flare Dragon Ceifeed, the Dragon God. The war raged for hundreds, for thousands of years. Finally, Ceifeed was able to break Shabranigdu into seven parts. And then he sealed them somewhere in our world. However, Ceifeed didn't beat him. Even though Shabranigdu was split into seven peices, the Demon King was so powerful that it didn't stop him. However, it took all of Ceifeed's strength to stop the Demon King. A thousand years ago, one of the peices imprisoned by Ceifeed was reborn inside one of the Five Great Sages called Lei Magnus. With the help of Aqualord Ragradia, Ceifeed sealed the piece (as well as Lei) into the earth. And because the balance was broken, monsters like trolls and werewolves began to appear in their world. (This version of the legend had several errors in it which Lina wasn't aware of then.) While heading for Atlas City, Lina tells Gourry to stick close to her during a battle (if any) because she has lost her power for two or three days. She doesn't say how, but Gourry thinks it has to do with the fact that it's "that time of the month". Suddenly, Zelgadiss and his minions appears out of nowhere, and challeges them. Dilgear, who is half-werewolf and half-troll, says how they need to take the Orihalcon statue from them, but Zelgadiss gives him the glare to shut up. Lina runs away while Gourry fights with Rodimus (the old man who attacked her in the last episode), and Dilgear. Zelgadiss corners Lina, and she manages to stun him with a light spell to his eyes. She runs away to a dead end where she is just surrounded by water. Zelgadiss is right behind her, and Lina tries to use her Flare Arrow, but it goes limp before reaching him. Lina runs away, but Zelgadiss uses a Shadow Snap, preventing Lina from moving. When she breaks the spell with a light spell, Zelgadiss then hits Lina with a Mono Volt, that knocks her unconscious... will Lina wake up in time? Major events Debuts * Dilgear Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Zolf * Dilgear * Rodimus * Flare Dragon Ceifeed (Appears in a flashback) * Ruby Eyed Shabranigdu (Appears in a flashback) * Lei Magnus (not referred to by name) Spells * Flare Arrow (Zelgadiss, Lina) * Lighting (Lina, Zelgadiss) * Shadow Snap (Zelgadiss) * Mono Volt (Zelgadiss) Trivia * Dilgear's first apppearence in the series. * The sorcerer who appears in Lina's flashback is Lei Magnus, though she doesn't mention his name. * This is the first mention of Aqualord Ragradia and Flare Dragon Ceifeed. Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Zelgadiss Graywords - Daniel Cronin * Zolf - Stan Hart * Rodimus - Junior Ringenbach * Dilgear - Jimmy Zoppi Category:Slayers episodes Category:Slayers episodes